La Caceria
by Vanina
Summary: ¿Que ocultan las sombras de la noche? ¿Exite algo a lo que deban temer los guerreros de los dioses? ¿Exite algo que haga temblar a estos amos de la oscuridad?


**Cacería**

Capitulo 1

Todo estaba envuelto en la calma previa al amanecer, cuando las criaturas de la noche se refugian en sus escondites, escapando de la pronta luz del día; sólo dos figuras, envueltas en ropas tan oscuras como la noche que acababa, rompían la quietud reinante al salir sigilosamente de un antiguo edificio en las afueras de la ciudad.

¿Lo ves? Te dije que con un buen trato y suficiente dinero nos darían lo que necesitábamos. No tenías para que tomarte la molestia de investigar tanto el edificio ayer – dijo el joven alto que cargaba con un ligero bolso, pero su acompañante ni siquiera le miro. - ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Realmente crees que puedes confiar en ellos? Puedo apostar lo que quieras a que en este momento intentan prevenirle de nuestro viaje – el joven la detuvo y se la quedó mirando extrañado.

Y si estas tan segura de que nos traicionaran, ¿por qué nos vamos tan tranquilos?

Por dos cosas: en primer lugar, por más que lo intenten, ten por seguro que no han logrado ningún tipo de comunicación con nadie fuera de ese edificio, y no lo lograrán antes de que amanezca... y en segundo, porque cuando la noche regrese, ellos ya no podrán hacer nada para traicionarnos – el chico la seguía observando intrigado - ¿crees que sólo me dedique a investigar ese lugar ayer?...

Antes de que el joven respondiera ella lo arrastró a un callejón, y sacando un pequeño control, presiono uno de sus botones.

Un enorme estallido sacudió los edificios que los rodeaban; el joven salió del callejón, para encontrar la vieja construcción de la que habían salido hacía poco, medio destruida y envuelta en llamas.

¿Pero en qué estás pensando?, ¡ellos podrían tener túneles de escape!, si uno solo de ellos sobrevive tendremos a todo el clan tras nosotros. – La joven sólo sonrió, mientras presionaba el otro botón del control, provocando otros dos pequeños estallidos subterráneos.

¿Me crees tan tonta como para no prever algo así?, si alguno sobrevive a la explosión, no tendrá como escapar de eso – dijo mientras señalaba el sol que comenzaba a aparecer entre las montañas. – Me he acercado demasiado como para permitir que ellos lo arruinen – agregó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Luego de echar un último vistazo al llameante edificio, el chico la siguió, sin prestar atención a los curiosos que salían de los edificios vecinos. Aunque no conocía los motivos que la habían arrastrado a la vida que llevaban, nunca había dudado de ella ni de su trabajo, pero nunca acababa de sorprenderse de la actitud de la chica.

Pero al menos tendrían bastante dinero después de todo lo ocurrido; ahora sólo tenían que ponerse en contacto con el que llevaba el control de la ciudad y cobrar por los que habían hecho desaparecer (o más bien, que ella había hecho desaparecer) esa noche.

Y después, contactar al resto del grupo, ver las órdenes necesarias para la movilización, tomar sus cosas y partir. Si los datos que les habían entregado eran ciertos, lo encontrarían en Atenas, y quizás al fin podría descubrir las verdaderas razones de la vida que tenía su compañera.

El muchacho miraba angustiado a su alrededor, mientras pensaba por enésima vez en esa noche que esa escapada había sido una muy mala idea...

Por lo general, una vez que sus compañeros de clase lo convencían de acompañarlos a sus "salidas nocturnas", él se dedicaba a disfrutar plenamente de la libertad que da el no ser vigilado por profesores, tutores o caballeros, y se daba el gusto de ser un adolescente como cualquier otro... pero esa noche, a diferencia de las otras, el placer de las escapadas nocturnas con sus compañeros lo había abandonado para dejar una sensación angustiante en su pecho.

Y no era la mansión abandonada o la oscuridad alrededor del edificio, ya que no era la primera vez que iban a ese lugar; no, era algo en el aire, como si algo (o alguien) estuviese observándolos, estudiándolos detenidamente. El problema era que por más que se esforzase, no lograba sentir ninguna presencia fuera de la de sus amigos.

¿Kirk? – la voz de la muchacha sentada junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos; Krista había sido su primera amiga en la escuela, y fue ella quien decidió llamarlo, cariñosamente, "Kirk"; no sólo por ser mas corto que su verdadero nombre (Kirkelen) y porque (según ella) sonara mejor, sino también porque, gracias a su hermano mayor, era una completa fanática de "Star Trek" y del viejo capitán de la Enterprise.

¿Sucede algo, Krista?

Dime tú, has estado ido casi toda la noche – Kirk la miraba indeciso, sin saber si debía contarle sobre aquella extraña sensación que lo aquejaba; sus compañeros se habían alejados un poco, al parecer deseaban explorar (por primera vez en tantas noches) la tétrica mansión.

Llámame paranoico, pero por alguna razón siento que no estamos solos – la joven le miró intrigada – es algo extraños, pero... he tenido la sensación de que alguien, o algo nos ha estado observando desde que llegamos.

Pero, ¿dónde? – la chica siguió la mirada de su amigo, quien observaba atentamente al grupo que se alejaba hacia la mansión. Durante un segundo creyó ver una sombra moverse, pero antes de poder hacer nada ya el muchacho corría hacia la casa.

De ahí no supo bien lo que pasó, lo último que pudo recordar después fue a su amigo siendo atacado por tres extraños tipos, mientras intentaba alejar a uno de sus amigos de las garras de una criatura de largos colmillos...

_Y bueno, aquí me tienen con uno de mis extraños fics... esta es una especie de mezcla entre Saint Sella y el universo de los juegos de White Wolf... aunque los cazadores corresponden más a una versión de "Cazadores" que crearon unos amigos míos (cuyo manual puedo mandara quien este interesado )._

_Ah! Si no saben nada sobre el mundo de los juegos de rol de White Wolf, me avisan y les hago un pequeño resumen sobre el origen de los vampiros, los clanes, etc..._

_No recuerdo donde fue que vi que llamaban Kirkelen a Kiki, y el nombre me gusto, aunque acá tiene un apodo diferente dado por sus amigos de colegio..._

_A propósito...según la idea del fic, una vez pasadas las Guerras Santas (y luego de que todos fueran revividos, sino no tendría personajes para hacer el fic :P) los chicos comenzaron a estudiar... aun no tengo muy decidido las profesiones de los chicos de oro, ni la de los de bronce (o las carreras que estudian)... mientras tanto les daré las edades que tienen en el fic ():_

_Kiki (o Kirkelen, o Kirk): 15 años_

_Seiya, Shun, Jabu, Saori, Miho, Sunrei: 19 años_

_Hyoga, Shiryu: 20 años_

_Ikki: 21 años_

_Shaina, Marin: 22 años_

_Mu, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Camus: 26 años_

_Aldebaran: 27 años_

_Afrodita: 28 años (buscare un "nombre real" para el)_

_Death Mask, Shura: 29 años (puedo ocupar el nombre "Angelo" para DM?)_

_Saga, Kanon, Aioros: 34 años_

_Dohko, Sino: 267 (real)/ 24 (apariencia)_


End file.
